


Trust Fall

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cybertron Realized, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the simple things that help the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Fortress Maximus and Rung drabble for cresentmoondemon on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: Post War, a few months after the launch of the Lost Light, Post Delphi

“This. Is. Not. A. Good. Idea.”

“Yes, Max. You’ve said that before and I did hear you the first four times. I disagree, however, and I /am/ the therapist, am I not?” Rung grinned down at Fortress Maximus from where he stood atop a desk in his office. He felt a little silly but he was certain this little exercise would be for the best. He could tell that his patient disagreed even without being constantly told as much.

“I’m… not comfortable with this.” Max attempted, giving a sidelong glance to the small orange mech standing in front of him. He crossed his arms—each about the width of the good doctor—over his chest. He heard Rung snicker and sigh lightly.

“If I believed you I would stop, but I don’t believe you. That’s an avoidance technique. Just… trust me in trusting you.”

“Rung…”

But Rung was not listening. He turned around slowly until his back was facing Fort Max. He slowly crossed his own arms over his chest as he heard Max uncross his. He heard the much bigger mech shuffling behind him. Rung powered down his optics slowly and fell backwards off the table.

Max rushed forward—even though he probably could have caught Rung while seated—and easily caught the doctor in his large arms. He twisted the much smaller mech into a more comfortable position as he stood up to his full height. He glanced down at Rung, cradled in his arms, and let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding.

Rung slowly onlined his optics. He smiled up at Max.

“You see?”

“I’m not… the worst that would have happened would have been that you would have collided with the floor. That’s… I’m not sure how this helped.”

“The process was multi-purpose, Max. First I made you come out of your comfort zone by refusing to back down and demanding physical contact be made by you. Secondly I offered my trust to you at low stakes. I illustrated to you that trust can be gained and given through even meager, every-day, mundane acts… and you caught me without a second thought.” Rung grinned wider. “Plus, this floor is quite hard and I really would not have liked to hit it helm first.”


End file.
